


Catharsis

by KitchenSink_IV



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dominance, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitchenSink_IV/pseuds/KitchenSink_IV
Summary: Tyler is needing something different in his life... after months of searching on the internet.. he thinks that he found the releasehe's always needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that Tyler and Josh actually meet one another in person. Tyler had scoured the internet for a month before finding Josh on a dominatrix website. They texted and emailed occasionally, before Tyler built up the courage to meet with him.
> 
> They were both tested for any STDs and emailed a copy of the the results to one another a few weeks before the meeting.

Tyler knocked on the door hesitantly. He had an idea of what was in store for him but his brain was racing a million miles an hour and it made his stomach churn. The door opened a few moments later and Tyler inhaled sharply at the man standing in the doorway.

His hair was a soft pink tousled, and creating a sharp contrast against the brown sides of his head which were shaved. His jawline was chiseled, but his lips were soft and Tyler drew in on himself at the sight of him.

"I'm Josh.. You must be?” The man asked him in a low voice. "Tyler," he answered softly, shaking the hand that was extended to him. "Come in," Josh said with a crooked smile as he nodded his head to the door.

Tyler followed him inside and began to take in his surroundings. The apartment was simple yet elegant. Two leather love seats were situated in the middle of a very open living room. Windows paired on either side of the crème colored walls with a fireplace resting in the middle with a tv hung a few inches above the mantle. Tyler centered his eyes on the small stack of papers that set on the mahogany coffee table in the middle of the room.

Josh followed Tyler's gaze and took the man's lean yet muscular frame in. He was slightly taller than Josh, short brunette hair matching his furrowed brows. Josh cleared his throat and sat down on one of the sofas gesturing Tyler to do the same. "We can look at the paperwork, or just talk first," he continued as Tyler sat down and hesitantly bit his lower lip. Josh could sense the apprehension and tried to calm the man that set across from him. "Have you ever done anything like this before?" Josh asked softly although he already knew the answer.

"No, I haven't.. This would be a first for me." Tyler replied biting his lower lip. "Have you ever done anything before?" Josh asked lightly, and an embarrassed smile and laugh erupted from Tyler. He ran a hand over his face quickly and looked at Josh. "Well yeah, I have. I'm not a virgin. I came to you because I nee.. wanted a Change. Something different." Josh nodded reassuringly and smiled "you've come to the right person."

A blush crept up Tyler's cheeks and Josh pushed the paperwork towards him.

"The top three sheets are contractual, the fourth and fifth are waivers, and the rest is information regarding what you'd like to try during our sessions." He watched as Tyler took the papers and said "I'm sorry but the first meeting is always very formal. I try to always remain professional, but that can sometimes make people uneasy." He stood up from the couch and asked "would you like anything to drink? Coffee, tea, or a water?"

"Tea would be great, if you don't mind making it. I can have a water though if it's too much trouble," Tyler replied softly. A grin spread across Josh's face. This man was a people pleaser, he could already tell how perfect he'd be. "It's not a problem at all," Josh smiled before leaving the room.

The kitchen was separated from the living room with a half wall and as Josh rummaged through the cabinets he couldn't help watch as Tyler nibbled on the end of his pen as he read over the

papers in his hand. There was something about him that made heat settle in the bottom of Josh's stomach. That was new.

He brought the two steaming mugs into the room and set Tyler's down on a coaster in front of him before sitting down cross legged and taking a sip from his own. Tyler muttered a thank you as he grabbed his mug. "So..." Tyler began. "How long have you been doing this?" Josh smiled as the man in front of him began to relax with the warm drink in his hands. "I subbed for four years, and have been a dom for six. I started whenever I was eighteen, because just like you I wanted a change." Josh shot him an empathetic smile. "There's nothing wrong with this type of relationship contrary to popular belief. In order to make this work for the both of us, there has to be a mutual trust." Josh stopped as Tyler pushed the first five sheets across the coffee table. "That's.. understandable," Tyler stuttered, rummaging through his thoughts to find something to say. The tension was slowly breaking. "How do we gain trust for one another?" He asked.

"We'll take things slow," Josh assured, even though he wanted nothing more than to ravage the man right then. "That's what's important about those next few sheets. If there’s anything that you don't want to do cross it off. We'll never do anything you're uncomfortable with." Josh emphasized never before locking eyes with the man and continuing. "The things you want to try put a check mark by, and the things you're unsure of simply put a question mark beside them. We can always come back to those later."

Tyler nodded and Josh watched as his eyes trailed down the page and widened slightly. Josh hummed and reviewed the other papers In front of him. Making sure everything was signed and initialed.

"Great," Josh said with a smile as Tyler handed him the other two pages. He glanced over them and tried to stifle a smirk at the sight of all the check marks. This client was definitely more interesting than he assumed.

"When would you like to begin?" Josh asked his expression neutral.

Tyler fumbled his thumbs over themselves and asked "do you have time for today?"

"Yes, actually. I'm available all day." Josh smiled seductively and the look in his eyes was almost predatory, making Tyler visibly shudder. "Can we start today?" He squeaked. Josh stood up and extended his hand with a cocked brow. "Let's begin shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler took Josh's hand as he was led across the house to what he assumed was the bedroom. Josh opened the door and Tyler took in the surroundings as best he could before the man in front of him turned to him and laid a hand on his cheek. He felt the slightly calloused pad of his thumb run down along his jawline as his head was tilted upward. He let out a soft breath at the look in Josh's eyes before a pair of lips was laid gently on his. They were soft and brushed against his sweetly. At first it was just a play of lips, but Tyler found his hand instinctively cupping the back of the man's neck to push them closer.

He felt a small smile before Josh's tongue traced across his bottom lip. Tyler moaned softly as he opened his mouth to be explored and the other man did the same. After a dancing of tongues Tyler felt a bulge grow tight in his jeans, and let out a small hmph as the kiss ended. "Eager are we?" Josh whispered eyes drifting down Tyler's body. Tyler blushed and bit his lip watching as Josh took off his shirt slowly.

Josh placed his hands on the hem of Tyler's shirt and asked "ok?" Tyler nodded as his shirt was lifted off of him. Josh's eyes were smoldering as he took in the man's body. His chest and arms were aligned with tattoos that he didn't expect to be there. Another wonderful surprise, because the black ink looked beautiful against the man's tan skin.

Josh kissed Tyler again and hummed against his lips as his fingers trailed the smooth muscle beneath him. He moved to his neck where he began to plant small kisses and bites and was rewarded at Tyler's moans. Tyler placed his hands on the man's neck and shoulders, tracing down his body. Heat radiated from his hands as he took in the beauty underneath his fingertips. Tyler trailed lower to Josh's belt and Josh immediately froze. "No, Babyboy." He said with sharp eyes. "Today is all about you."

Tyler was surprised at that statement and stared meekly as Josh began kissing him again. The older man cupped his hands behind Tyler's ass and squeezed gently while guiding him to the bed. Tyler yelped slightly as he laid on the bed and Josh straddled him.

He immediately reached up to bring Josh down for a kiss which he obliged. He tried desperately not to push his hips into Josh's wanting friction but failed. Josh chuckled lightly and began kissing across Tyler's chest. Stopping to nip at the tattoos and flick a tongue across Tyler's nipple. He smiled in satisfaction at the reaction he brought to the boy beneath him. He began kissing lower, and Tyler's breathing began to quicken. Josh began fumbling at the button on his jeans and tugged them off expertly.

He smiled as Tyler looked down desperately yet sheepishly. He wasn't wearing any underwear. "My my," Josh said lowly taking in Tyler's huge erection. He smiled before kissing Tyler's inner thighs.

Tyler moaned loudly and his hands gripped the sheets beside him. Knuckles white, this man was running fire through his veins. He gasped loudly as Josh took him in his mouth. He felt his tongue swirl expertly around his dick and Tyler moved his hips.

He caught Josh's eye as he pulled away and murmured, "you're so beautiful." Tyler blushed and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he just but down on his tongue.

Josh smiled and took him back in, mentally noting this man had a praise kink. It wasn't long before Tyler was breathing erratically and warned "I'm about to.. about to.." Josh stopped earning a frustrated sigh from the man in his mouth. "Whenever you're ready, darling . . But we're going to have to work on that later." Tyler nodded quickly and within seconds he felt himself let go. He thrusted into Josh's mouth which he accepted, swallowing any remains of Tyler's excreted passion. He took in the delightful moans of the boy and swore he'd almost cum himself if he didn't have the control.

Tyler only saw stars, he was panting and through half hooded eyes watched as Josh lifted his head up and straddled him again. Tyler reached out and pressed his hand to the man's v-line wanting so desperately to feel him. "Josh.." "Sir," Josh corrected a tad sternly.

"Sir," Tyler replied with a small frown. "If today is all about me, can I please touch you?" Josh inhaled sharply at the question, watching the man below him begging with his eyes.

"Well, since you put it that way and asked so nicely," Josh responded with a slight nod. Tyler bit his bottom lip as he unbuttoned Josh's pants. He slid them down slowly, looking up at him. Josh unzipped his pants and shimmied out of them, watching a pleased look cross Tyler's face. This man was something.

Josh leaned back and knelt as Tyler leaned forward and gripped him around the base before leaning forward and taking him into his mouth slowly. Josh moaned softly at the wet warmth surrounding his cock. Tyler moaned in appreciation as his mouth was filled.

"So eager to please, aren't you, princess?" Josh asked softly. Tyler moaned and nodded as he began to bob his head up and down. Josh bit his bottom lip and threw his head back as Tyler continued. Even in the midst of pure bliss he wanted to test the man. "Put your hands behind your back," he growled lowly.

Tyler looked surprised but slowly obeyed. "You're doing so well," Josh replied watching a blush creep up Tyler's face. He began to go faster, willing himself to please this man. He swirled his to tongue and liked Josh's tip, erupting a groan from the man. He continued doing that as Josh began to buck his hips. "I'm about to come, kitten," he said softly and eyed him. Tyler continued and soon felt a twitch in the large member in his mouth. He began to bounce forward, and put his hands in front of him for balance.

Josh's hand abruptly went to his hair and tugged it tightly. "I said hands behind your back. Follow my orders or I'll have to punish you."

Tyler pulled off only enough to whisper an apology before hooking one hand in the other behind his back. "It's ok, baby. You're doing so well," Josh replied while loosening his grip on Tyler's hair. After a few more minutes Josh began to buck his hips into Tyler's mouth and watched as tears formed at the corners of them. "Take all of it Babyboy, can you do that for me?" Josh asked. Tyler willingly nodded and moments after, Josh released himself with stuttering hips and a loud moan.

Tyler gazed at the man above through hooded eyes as he swallowed the warm liquid spurting into his mouth. The hand on his head had gone slack and Josh sighed. "You're so fucking good at that, Babyboy." Tyler smiled as he pulled himself off of the man with a resounding pop.

"Thank you," Tyler said unexpectedly with hooded eyes. Josh abruptly grabbed his chin and yanked him up for a kiss. His thumb trailed Tyler's bottom lip and the man's upper body leaned into his. "Thank you, darling. You're so good for me. You're so beautiful," Josh praised softly. "Stop," Tyler said feeling a blush creep up his face. "Stop what?" "Calling me beautiful," his eyes cast downward. "I'll repeat it until you believe it," Josh whispered huskily, "I'll repeat it with more than just words. Actions speak louder right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler was feeling testy... The past few times that Josh and him had been together had been nothing but pure beauty. Even so, he wanted to push the limits, he wanted to see what he could do to omit a true punishment.. partly out of curiosity and partly out of the sheer need to be disciplined, even if he didn't deserve it.

He thought to himself for a moment before pulling his phone out of his pocket, a small smirk creeping across his face. He texted Josh and casually asked him what he was up to.. he knew that he was at work and he'd be meeting him later. His phone vibrated and he grinned at the response, "I'm with a customer at work. Are you ok?"

"Not really," Tyler's fingers typed nimbly. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down to his thighs and then began palming himself through his boxers. "What's wrong?" His screen displayed. He picked up his phone and snapped a picture of his cock straining against his boxers. "I need you, now" Tyler typed before sending the picture. He continued stroking himself while he waited for a response. "Stop this. I'm at work." Tyler bit his lower lip and his brows furrowed wondering if he should take this any further.

He pulled his member out and held it lightly then angled his phone so that the camera captured his face as well. He took the picture with his brows still furrowed and lower lip tucked between his teeth, after reviewing it satisfied he pressed send. He waited for a response and felt himself grow limp as the minutes passed and he pulled his pants back up. He was about to start cleaning up his kitchen when his phone vibrated. "You're in for it, tonight." He suppressed a smile as he tucked his phone back in his pocket and thought "mission accomplished".

Tyler pulled up to Josh's apartment five minutes early, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. He exhaled as the feeling of excitement and curiosity bubbled in his stomach. He got out of his car and locked it, then opted for the stairs instead of waiting on the elevator. He approached the door with sluggish feet and knocked rhythmically three times. His fingers knotted as he heard footsteps approaching and the door opened slowly.

Josh stood in the doorway with a small smirk on his face, gazing lazily down Tyler's body before bringing them back up to make eye contact. Tyler didn't notice anything unusual in his gaze and felt almost disappointed. "Hey," he said softly and Josh nodded in response. "C'mon in," he gestured and Tyler followed behind him, shutting the door and locking it instinctively.

Before Tyler could speak Josh turned around and had both of his arms pinned to his sides. "Were you intentionally trying to test me earlier baby boy?" He asked with a growl, his forehead pressed lightly against the other man's. Tyler inhaled softly and before he could speak Josh nibbled at his ear and spoke, "whether you were or not, it worked. I'm going to have to punish you now, you know?" Tyler bit his bottom lip, feeling his pants grow tight. "Go into the bedroom and wait for me, I want you naked when I get in there, understood?" Tyler nodded slowly as he felt himself being released. "I asked if you understood!" Josh snapped grabbing Tyler's lower jaw firmly. Tyler let out an involuntary squeak and followed with "yes, sir".

"Good," Josh responded running a thumb over the bottom of Tyler's lips before letting him go. Tyler walked to the bedroom with shaky breaths and once he had the door closed behind him he slowly began to undress. He didn't know what to do with his clothes.., so he folded them and sat them on top of the dresser next to the bathroom. He knelt on the bed and looked at his slightly shaking hands and tried to even his breathing. He was nervous, even more so now that the softness of the bed surrounded him and he didn't know what to expect.

The door opened and Josh strode in, his shirt was missing and his gaze was dark. He eyed Tyler hungrily and asked "remember your safeword?" Tyler nodded and replied "red". "Good." Josh strode to the dresser and began rummaging around lazily all the while Tyler thought he was going

to have to swallow his heart as the pounding crept up his chest. Josh returned to him with a single velvet black ribbon. "Put out your hands," he instructed and Tyler complied. The material was wrapped around his wrists and tied snugly.

Josh sat on the bed beside him and looked at him softly. "Over my lap," he instructed. Tyler nodded slowly and placed himself as best he could over Josh with his hands being bound. He rested his cheek on the softness of the duvet and heard Josh speak softly. "What you did earlier," he began and Tyler sighed as he felt a hand begin to circle one of his cheeks. "Almost cost me losing a sale with a customer," the hand went to the other cheek massaging lightly. "It was also, very disrespectful. We've gone over disrespect before haven't we baby boy?" "Yes, sir" Tyler responded softly nodding.

"You're getting twenty licks," Josh said matter of factly. "And you're going to count them for me. If you refuse to count or miss a number," he felt the calloused hand travel up his ass where it rested on his lower back, "We're going to have to start all over." Tyler felt himself grow hard and was immediately embarrassed. He nodded into the bed before gasping as the first blow was struck, "one," he cried out in surprise. Another slap, and he began to wonder how he could make it to twenty, "two." He never knew a hand spanking could be so painful, and Josh wasn't easing up as they continued. Blow after blow was landed rythmically, and Tyler felt his voice waver and tears pool in his eyes. "Fifteen," his voice cracked and his fingers desperately dug into the sheets.

At the end Tyler was audibly sobbing and felt himself being lifted up to where he was straddling the man underneath him. Tyler didn't even want to meet Josh's gaze with his ass stinging and tears steadily rolling down his cheeks. He felt Josh's thumb rest against his jaw and smooth a tear away. "You took your punishment so well for me," he said reassuringly and began to unbind Tyler's wrist. He traced fingers lightly over them before bringing them back to rest on Tyler's face gently. "Thank you, sir" Tyler heard himself say weakly and he felt Josh's lips connect softly with his own. He groaned as the man kissed him and Tyler began planting kisses all over the man's face. They weren't lustful or passionate, they were kisses that begged forgiveness.

Josh cupped the back of Tyler's neck and ran his lips across his softly. Tyler whimpered, the emotions running through him were.. overwhelming. He felt sadness, guilt, betrayal, and lust all at once and he didn't know what to do. Josh being experienced in the matter understood, and he felt it in Tyler's trembling kisses. Their lips parted and he whispered, "I'm going to run you a bath.. unless you'd prefer a shower?" Josh asked softly. "A.. bath would be nice..." Tyler whispered with a downward gaze. "Ok, baby, wait right here." Josh placed him gently on to the side of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Tyler heard the sound of running water and he crossed his arms over himself, suddenly feeling vulnerable by his nakedness. After a few minutes the water stopped and he heard Josh padding over to him. He felt strong arms enclose around his waist and he was hoisted into the man's muscular arms. Josh carried him into the bathroom, and slowly lowered Tyler into the warmth of the water filling the bathtub. Tyler groaned at the pain surging through his backside as it settled on the bottom of the tub.

Josh slowly stood up and cocked his head to the side before asking, "do you want me to join you or leave? It's completely up to you.." he trailed off as he saw Tyler's eyes widen when he mentioned leaving.

He nodded and slowly took off his pants and slid into the tub carefully. Tyler scooted forward so that Josh could sit behind him, and once he was settled the brunette timidly leaned into him. Josh ran his damp finger through Tyler's hair and whispered to him, "I'm so proud of you baby. You did so well with your first punishment. How are you feeling?" Tyler rested a little at the soft spoken words but couldn't seem to pinpoint an answer so he rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "That's ok," Josh breathed, pecking the soft spot behind his ear. "You don't have to feel any certain way. Just know that you're safe, beautiful." Tyler whimpered at the man's words and turned his cheek into Josh's shoulder, inhaling the scent of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything about the moment was calming and overwhelming, and as Josh spoke low in his ear Tyler began to feel heat pool in his stomach. Not now, he internally begged as he felt himself grow hard. He leaned away from Josh slightly, trying to compose himself and flinched as he felt the man's hands run down his spine. The action was meant to be soothing, but it was having the opposite effect.

"Please," Tyler whispered. He wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he felt Josh still behind him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Josh asked sincerely.

Tyler inhaled slowly, and simultaneously leaned into Josh and grabbed his hand, moving it slowly down his thigh. Josh murmured a slight "Oh" as his fingers traced over the problem. Tyler placed his face into the crook of Josh's neck and sighed.

Josh wrapped his fingers around the base of Tyler's member and began to pump slowly. He was answered with a loud moan as he continued pumping faster. "Do you think you deserve this, baby?" Josh asked lowly, sending a visible shudder through Tyler. He bit his lip and responsed, "only if you think I do." Josh hissed at the response, right answer.

Tyler panted into Josh's neck, his breathing becoming ragged as the man continued to work him. Tyler's precum served as enough lube, and after a few moments he felt himself ready. "Josh.. sir.." he gasped.

"You can come whenever you're ready, baby boy." Josh replied running his thumb over Tyler's slit. Tyler came immediately in loud moans that Josh consumed immediately, wrapping his lips around the man beneath him. He worked him slowly and Tyler trembled as he came down from his high. Josh whispered in his ear, about how he deserved to come, and how beautiful he looked. After a few moments Tyler became aware of Josh hard against his back. He reached down and Josh caught his wrist gently. "No, baby, not tonight." "But..." Tyler interjected. Josh traced a finger over his wrist and said, "you've gone through alot tonight, Ty. Your first punishment, and now you're coming down from that and an orgasm. You're mentally vulnerable right now, and it wouldn't be right. Not in my eyes." Tyler nodded solemnly, and watched as Josh flipped the knob on the tub to drain the water.

They both stood slowly and Josh stepped out of the tub onto the rug beneath to fetch towels for the both of them. Tyler watched mesmerized as the man before him walked over to the towel rack and returned with two, handing him one with a smile.

Tyler tried to stifle a yawn as he stepped out of the tub and began drying off. He winced whenever he began drying off his backside and Josh noticed. "Come here," he said softly and Tyler walked the few spaces between them. Josh turned towards the counter and grabbed a bottle of lotion, pumping a few squirts into his hands as he turned back around. He slowly snaked his arms around Tyler's waist and began to gently rub the lotion into his bottom. Tyler bit his lip and whispered "Thank You".

"Of course," Josh nodded as he stopped and continued drying off. "I have a spare pair of boxers if you need them." Tyler nodded, "I brought extra clothes, but they're in the car," he laughed. "Is it.. is it ok if I stay the night?"

A smile spread across Josh's face, one that reached his eyes. "I'd love for you to."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun peeked in between patches of the drawn curtains and Tyler uttered a loud groan as he began to roll over. He then realized where he was, and who he was with. His eyes roamed over the man nestled into him, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. He took the moment to truly drink him in.. his high cheekbones, his lashes that extended ever so delicately along his lids. Before Tyler realized it he was brushing his hand lightly over Josh's cheek. Josh stirred slightly, and Tyler stilled, removing his hand slowly and watching as Josh's eyes flutter open.

He blinked a few times before his eyes locked with Tyler's. Tyler felt a blush creep up his cheeks as Josh smiled, "good mornin" he said softly, voice hoarse from sleep. Tyler replied with a soft kiss to Josh's lips and he hummed softly. "How'd you sleep?" Tyler asked rubbing his nose along Josh's. "Better than I have in a while, honestly," Josh whispered against Tyler's lips.

Tyler felt Josh's hand slide up his backside and squeeze it softly, "how about you?" "Pretty good," Tyler responded shakily and internally cursed his voice for betraying him. He felt Josh's lips spread into a smile beneath his own and the man beneath him let out a small chuckle. Josh's hands traced up Tyler's back and rested on his shoulders. He tilted his head back a little so that he wouldn't go cross eyed while looking at Tyler.

The warmth in his eyes made Josh's heart beat a little faster, and he had to sort out his thoughts before he spoke. He wanted Tyler to stay for breakfast.. he wanted him to stay all weekend, and that scared him. He'd taken on Tyler as a submissive strictly under professional circumstances. He didn't know if these feelings were arising because he hadn't had a client in a few months or not.. either way it left him feeling unsettled. Tyler had stayed the night, and that meant he'd fulfilled his obligation at making sure he wasn't suffering from subdrop.. but that didn’t make him feel any better as he lifted his arms and stretched and said, “I’m glad you slept well.. I’d like for you to stay over for a while but I have a lot of things planned for today.” He stared at the ceiling and could feel the bed shift slightly as Tyler stiffened.

“I completely understand,” Tyler responded, and his whisper made Josh immediately regret what he said. Before he could take anything back Tyler was getting up and going over to the dresser to retrieve his clothes. “I’ve got a bunch of things to do as well,” he rambled while fumbling with his shirt. He was desperately trying to look at anything other than Josh. “I don’t want to be a burden,” he heard himself say before he thought about it. His anxiety was in full gear and the automatic feeling of self-doubt began pouring in behind it.

Josh recognized his tone and actions from years of dealing with not only others with the same feelings, but his own. He pushed himself off the bed and strode over to Tyler, gently placing his hands over his. “You are not a burden,” he said lowly. “I can reschedule my plans.”

"I'm sure you could," Tyler replied with a soft smile. His demeanor began to stiffen as he pulled his hands away from Josh's and turned around. He began pulling his clothes on and stated, "but I honestly wouldn't want you to. There's always time for us later." "Tyler, I.." Josh started before Tyler raised a hand and shrugged. "Don't worry about it ok? I don't think I'm a burden, that was an automatic response," Tyler responded as he slipped his shoes on. "Maybe you can teach me how to not blurt out what I'm thinking," he said with a suggestive smile. Josh looked hesitant and Tyler placed a light kiss on his cheek. "See you later, Sir."

Josh felt his chest tighten and only began to rub his temples and let out a collective sigh when Tyler turned on his heel and shut the bedroom door.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the weekend drug by slowly and Tyler tried to fill it with pointless distractions. He cleaned his apartment and organized his closet, blaring music to try and drown out what he was feeling. He began to wonder what he had gotten himself into and if he should just call everything off. Sure, he was in a six month contract with Josh but that was only for legal purposes. He could quit anytime he wanted to. Saturday night finally rolled around and he felt grateful. Sleep can be used as a great way to escape reality, although he doubted he’d be able to at all.

Just as Tyler slipped into bed and slipped under the cool cotton of his sheets his phone rang. He let out an audible sigh and grabbed it from the bedside table. Josh’s name flashed in neon colors against his eyes and he swiped his thumb across the green icon. “Hello?” He answered tiredly.

“Hey,” Josh’s voice on the other end sent automatic shivers down his spine. “I was wondering..” Josh continued “if you’d like to have another session tomorrow.” Tyler bit his lower lip and paused before responding, “why so soon? I mean, I suppose we could if you don’t have any other plans,” he replied enunciating the last word. Silence filled the other end of the line and Tyler’s heart began to race. “I don’t.” Josh replied lowly, “none except for helping you control what comes out of your pretty little mouth.” Fuck. Tyler knew he was caught, hook line and sinker. He regained his composure before asking what time they should meet and after twelve o’clock was agreed upon they both uttered their goodbyes in hushed tones. Tyler sat his phone back down on his bedside table and sighed in relief that he might be able to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Twelve o’clock couldn’t come fast enough and Tyler found himself parked outside of Josh’s apartment fifteen minutes early. He didn’t want to seem desperate and so he scrolled aimlessly through Twitter before 11:55 rolled around. He killed the engine and pocketed his keys before locking his car.

He took the stairs this time and approached the door slowly. He tapped on the door four times, and ran his thumb anxiously over the keys resting in his pocket. The door swung open slowly and Tyler inhaled sharply at the man standing before him.

Josh stood in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of black leather pants so tight it appeared they were painted on him. Tyler couldn't help but let his eyes travel over the perfect v-line that rested below the man's navel.. "Are you going to come inside or just stare all day, babyboy?" Josh said lightly, breaking Tyler's train of thought. Any idea he had in his mind of feigning apathy vanished as he followed Josh inside.

He felt Josh's hand slip inside his own and tighten slightly as he led him to the bedroom. Tyler could feel himself begin to tremble in anticipation. Every time they entered this room he couldn't help but feel vulnerable.. but this is what he wanted right? A blush crept up his cheeks and he felt his ears burning. Josh turned around and took him in.. "Hey," his voice trailed off slowly as he saw Tyler's stance practically shrinking.

"Ty?" He made it a question as he enveloped him in his arms. Tyler couldn't help but lean into the hug and relax slightly as he felt Josh's fingertips rub small circles in the middle of his back. "We don't have to do a scene today, we don't have to do.." "no," Tyler cut him off shortly. He was somehow able to find his voice when he wasn't staring into Josh's eyes.

"You call the shots in here right?" He asked softly, and Josh immediately took a step back, but his arms remained around the man's lower back.

Smoldering hazel eyes peered into his, "no, baby boy. We both do. That's why you have a safe word. That's why we discuss scenes before we perform them. You hold just as much power in this room as I do." Josh's hands slipped under Tyler's t-shirt as he waited for a response. Just the slight graze of skin on skin ran fire through Tyler's veins. "Take me," he heard the words leave his lips before he could stop them.

He felt the hands beneath his shirt remove the cotton slowly. He was melting and rendered immobile as Josh undressed him carefully. He even knelt to untie his shoes and help him slip out of them. Tyler almost groaned looking down at Josh's muscular back and tilted his head to the ceiling. "Get on the bed," he heard Josh whisper huskily. His feet somehow found motion and Tyler walked forward and crawled onto the bed before turning around to face Josh. He rested in a kneeling position.. not knowing what to expect.

Josh approached him with a sway of hips and dancing muscles. He leaned forward and closed the distance between them brushing his lips across Tyler's. Tyler whimpered at the action and Josh crawled onto the bed as well. "On your back," Josh commanded. Once Tyler complied Josh began shimmying out of his pants and straddled the him.

"I think instead of focusing on verbal control we need to work on communication," Josh said peering down at Tyler. He tried not to smirk as he felt the erection pressing beneath him. "What.. what do you mean?" Tyler practically panted. "I want you to know you're in control just as much as I am. I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you."

Tyler bit his bottom lip and felt his entire body flood with heat, "I don't.. I don't think I can do that.." his voice trailed off as Josh leaned down and began planting kisses on his neck. "Of course you can," Josh whispered while flicking his tongue across Tyler's earlobe. His lips moved from Tyler's ear and worked their way to his collarbone where he bit down gently. Tyler gasped and began grinding his hips, desperate for friction. Josh's eyes flashed up to him and he stated, "use your words, babyboy. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Kiss me," Tyler pleaded softly, not knowing what else to say. Josh complied and slowly slipped

his tounge into Tyler's mouth. A groan escaped him as he kissed the man beneath him and he struggled to find patience. After a few moments he finally broke the kiss. "What else?" He breathed as his hand traveled down Tyler's chest. "Fuck," Tyler gasped as he felt his right nipple being rolled in between Josh's thumb and forefinger.

"Fuck me," he heard himself practically scream. Josh chuckled and slid off of Tyler and the bed to go to the dresser. After fumbling around he returned with lube in one hand and a condom in the other. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Josh asked teasingly. "Yes," Tyler responded impatiently as he closed his legs together desperate for any sort of relief. Josh smirked and set the items down before placing his hands on Tyler's thighs. He rubbed them briefly before spreading them, and growled, "God, you're so fucking beautiful." Tyler gripped the bedsheets and tried his best not to squirm.

He heard the cap pop open on the lube bottle and looked at Josh through hooded lids. "Relax," Josh whispered as he rubbed the lube between his fingers trying to warm it.

"Trying," Tyler responded gripping the bedsheets, he was more than ready. He felt Josh's forefinger circle his hole and gently push in. They groaned in unison at the sensations both were experiencing. Josh began to slide his finger in and out slowly, all the while watching Tyler practically come apart beneath him. He inserted a second one and asked, "okay?" Tyler threw his arm across his face and bit down gently as he tried to focus on the slight burning sensation transforming into something pleasurable. "I'm okay," he responded voice muffled from underneath his arm. He gasped as Josh continued to work him, and moaned at the loss of contact whenever his fingers slipped out of him.

He saw Josh rip the condom open with his teeth, hazel eyes laced with a primal need. A need he'd happily fulfill. Josh nestled himself between Tyler's legs and after slicking the condom with lube he bent angled his hip against Tyler's entrance. He bent down and kissed his as he pushed his tip in. Tyler groaned and grabbed Josh's hips, his fingernails digging into the tan skin. Josh pushed in further until he bottomed out and moaned.

"Please," Tyler rasped as Josh filled him. Josh began moving slowly, carefully. He watched Tyler's facial expressions change from slight pain to pleasure and was surprised when he uttered "faster." Josh obeyed with a snap of his hips that drug a string of curses from Tyler's lips. Josh began stroking faster, and wrapped his hand around Tyler's aching member. "Do you want me to touch you," he asked pumping slowly.

"Yes.. please, sir," Tyler begged as he felt Josh's grip around him tighten.

Josh rolled his hips and brushed against Tyler's sweet spot. Tyler practically screamed and Josh slowed momentarily. "There?" He asked with a thrust of his hips. Tyler only saw stars, he wasn't capable of producing words. Thankfully Josh didn't stop and within minutes he felt heat pooling in his abdomen. "I'm about.. Josh.." He panted. "Whenever your ready baby, but you'll have to take it while I finish too." At that Tyler came. All sensations turned to nothing but pleasure and that consumed him forcefully. He screamed Josh's name like a mantra as he spilled himself into the man's fist which was pumping in time with his hips.

After a few moments Josh's hips stuttered and he threw his head back. He relished in the feeling of the man beneath him and came with a small groan and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. After a few more pumps he slowly pulled out of Tyler and laid beside him. They both tried to control their erratic breathing and Josh slipped his fingers in between Tyler's. "How about a shower?"


	8. Chapter 8

Tyler was barely aware of the question Josh had asked because he was still reveling in the sensations his body was currently experiencing. Insurmountable pleasure had bled through his skin and was entering his chest in ways that he didn't have time to process nor did he want to think about. He opened his eyes slowly, a flutter of soft lashes gracing chocolate eyes as he turned to face Josh. He looked equally spent, red hair a tangled mess and swollen lips that slowly turned into a grin.  
"You okay baby boy?" Josh asked with a chuckle. Tyler could only give a slight nod as his eyelids fluttered shut again. He felt Josh pull away from him and listened to the padding of his footsteps going into the bathroom.  
He rolled over to watch Josh carefully remove the condom and tie it before throwing it away in the trashcan. He then turned on the faucet with one hand and Tyler blushed deeply as he watched Josh wash his hands. Rinsing away the remnants of his excreted passion down the drain. They really did need a shower, but Tyler felt like he could barely move as he was drifting through his post orgasmic haze.

Josh returned with a washcloth and gently wiped Tyler's stomach and ripped a whine from his lips as the warm damp cloth travelled lower.  
Josh quirked an eyebrow and grinned at the reaction as he finished cleaning him gingerly. Tyler felt that damn flutter in his chest again at the gentle action of how the man was taking care of him and tried his best not to groan. "This works too," Josh hummed as he threw the washcloth in the dirty clothes hamper and crawled back into bed.  
Tyler instinctively nestled into his warmth and inhaled the scent of slight salt and vanilla. He wished he could linger in this scent forever. "What do you want to do today?" Josh asked softly while trailing his fingers through Tyler's hair. "Besides you?" Tyler squeaked and buried his head further into the man's neck. It was always so much easier talking to him without being drawn in by those honey colored eyes.

Josh laughed softly but before he could respond Tyler asked, "can we take a nap before we decide anything.. I'm so tired." He wanted to blame it on the fact they just had sex but part of it was because he wasn't able to sleep well the night before. "Sure baby," Josh murmured as he placed a light kiss on Tyler's forehead.  
Tyler felt his heart pound in his chest and hoped Josh didn't feel it as he snuggled in beside him and pulled the sheet over both of them. Sleeping would give Tyler at least a few moments to drown out his apparent feelings of falling for his dom, and hopefully a recharged mind on how to handle everyrhing once he awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! Thank you so much to everyone who has read up to this point and left kudos. I'm so so horrible at updating and I'm sorry. Life has been a little hectic recently but things are starting to slow down!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fillerish chapter, I promise this story has an actual plot to it! Thank you so much for everyone commenting and leaving kudos! This is my first actual fic instead of just writing the occasional one shots and I'm trying update as frequently as possible <3

**TW** of a nightmare, I’ll put asterisks after it ends so you’ll know when its over and don’t have to read it!

 

Tyler felt himself drift slowly into sleep but he didn’t expect to be dragged back to the past in full force. He didn’t expect to be brought back to _him_. To nights filled with whiskey tinged breath hot on his ear and anger so hot if it glowed it would be white. He could see cinnamon colored eyes laced with venom and began to relive holes being punched through walls. “FUCKING IDIOT” The words resounded in his head as the figure before him continued to scream. He was so tired of the screaming, of the fighting, of being tired. “I’M SORRY” was always his response. He repeated it over and over like a mantra as if it would change anything.. as if it would change him.

************************************************************************************

Josh awoke to the broken murmurs of apologies and turned to find the brunette beside him soaked in sweat and trembling. “I’m sorry,” Tyler choked out and Josh reached out a hand to smooth down his face. “Tyler,” he whispered swiping a thumb across a tear that was rolling down his cheek. “Tyler,” Josh said a little louder as he placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. Tyler let out a choked sob as he shot up in bed unaware of his surroundings. “What.. I” “Ty, its Josh,” he said softly running a hand down the man’s spine. Tyler recoiled at the touch at first and Josh’s heart began to race.

“Baby boy, you’re safe,” Josh soothed and sat up next to him. He reached out and gently cupped his face to turn his head towards him. All he could see were car crashes behind Tyler’s tear streaked lashes and he felt his stomach churn. Tyler stared at him with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. He was finally coming back to the present and a wave of embarrassment overtook the fear coursing through his mind. Josh frowned and wrapped his arms around him to pull him into him. He ran his fingers through Tyler’s hair and was satisfied when the man leaned into his touch and visibly relaxed. “I’m so..” “Shh…” Josh silenced him with a gentle brush of lips over Tyler’s own. “Don’t apologize,” he whispered against his lips as he pulled him closer.

 He ran his fingertips through Tyler’s sweat matted hair and the other hand continued to wipe away the tears that were slowly stopping. They sat like that for a little while before Josh gently coaxed him to lie back down. After a littering of kisses across the younger’s face and many reassuring whispers of “lovely” and “beautiful” Tyler began to calm down. “What a great time to have a nightmare,” he huffed and glanced up at Josh who only gave a soft smile. “There’s never a really good time to have them,” he responded. _I’m just glad I was here when you had it_   were the words that died on his tongue.

 “Maybe we can just hang out today? Chill around here.” Josh asked while scratching the back of his neck. Tyler didn’t pick up on the fact that its what he did whenever he got nervous, but then again he didn’t know him well enough yet. That was something Josh wanted to change even though his brain was sending out warning flares. His heart pined as he stared at the man nestled into him and for once in his life he wasn’t going to listen to the anxiety gnawing away at the back of his mind like an unwelcome resident.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the girl who never posts consistently is back! This fic is my baby and I will never abandon it, and I'm sorry its taken so long to post a new chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who is still following along. Your comments mean the world to me, and I do accept constructive criticism! I hope you are all well!

“Yeah.. that, that’d be nice,” Tyler managed to stammer out as he let himself focus on the touch of Josh’s fingertips tracing lazy circles against his shoulder blade. He visibly shuddered and felt Josh plant a kiss on the back of his neck. How was he going to explain what had just happened? Could he make up something? Sometimes the truth was better left buried under a pile of ashes even if the embers were still smoking; he wanted them to remain under the fire hoping they would eventually fade away. If there was one thing that Tyler was good at it was repressing things… He knew that it was an unhealthy coping mechanism but at the moment all he could do to keep pushing forward was to continue to burn the memories… even if the smoke caught his breath unexpectedly on occasion. 

In a gentle tone Josh casually asked, “what time is it anyway?” Tyler felt his trembling begin to lessen as he realized he probably wouldn’t have to explain anything. He could become vulnerable physically, but becoming vulnerable emotionally was so much harder. Little did he know Josh was thinking the same thing as he grabbed his phone to check the time. “It’s three thirty.. do you want to order a pizza? Do you even like pizza?” That question brought a small giggle to Tyler’s lips “who doesn’t like pizza?” He shot back softly and felt his heart flutter as Josh chuckled.

“I’m just trying to be polite.. We don’t really know a whole lot about each other do we?” Tyler slid off his lap and looked up at him with soft reddened eyes that Josh had to fight the urge to kiss. “No,” I guess we don’t.. besides in the bedroom.” “Hmm…” Josh hummed shooting a daring look at the brunette. “I’d like to change that.” Tyler felt a blush creep up his face and began idly twisting his hair, “I’d like that too.. um. I like Pepperoni as the topping.” Josh nodded and began typing into his phone. 

After a few short minutes he looked back at Ty and said “alright.. its ordered. It should be here in around forty five minutes.” “Cool,” Tyler responded hesitantly. What were they going to do until then? Why weren’t the remnants of his nightmare receding so quickly even though he had physical company? He didn’t realize Josh was searching his face with a knowing look as his mind was racing a million miles an hour. He felt a warm hand slip into his and Josh cocked his head towards the bathroom. Tyler didn’t even question anything, he let Josh tug him out of bed and followed him with downcast eyes.

Guilt was a suffocating anchor, and the rage that was the rope on the end of the anchor set his heart ablaze in a way he wasn’t comfortable with. He tried to focus on the cool tile beneath his feet hoping that he could somehow absorb some of that feeling internally. Through his toes and into his veins.. he wanted cool.. calm.. peace. He was broken from his reverie by the sound of the sliding glass door on the shower being opened and he had to stifle a gasp of surprise as Josh stood before him.  
He looked so beautiful, pink tousled hair and honey eyes that only concentrated on turning the faucet on. He grabbed Tyler’s hand again after a few moments and pulled him in with him slowly. He shut the door and turned to Tyler with a look he couldn’t quite pinpoint. His arms snaked around his waist as he slowly backed him under the warmth of the shower spray and Tyler’s tension began to ease. “Is it too, hot?” He heard Josh ask. “No, its perfect,” he responded with a sigh. “Thank you,” he said as he shut his eyes, the warmth of the water and softness of Josh’s hands bringing him to a calm place. A calm place inside his head where the underlying sound of a raging beehive was silenced and all that was left was soft hues of pastel skies.  
He smelled the scent of Vanilla and barely heard the cap of the bottle on the body wash pop open before Josh’s hands were running across his shoulders.. down his arms, across the back of his neck working expertly at massaging the muscles. Tyler placed his head in the crook of Josh’s neck and realized his skin was damp but cool. He placed a small peck there before opening his eyes and batting the water out of his lashes. Tyler’s hands smoothed down his chest and gripped his waist as he slowly turned him. 

“I don’t want you to get cold,” he said in a voice laced with honey and concern. Josh stepped under the water and Tyler watched as his hair turned a darker shade, beads of water dripping down his jawline and neck in a way that was oddly transfixing. Tyler leaned forward and placed a kiss on the front of his throat and grabbed the bottle from his hands, almost dropping it in the process. They both giggled at that but Josh soon became putty in Tyler’s hands as he began lathering the soap into his hands and spreading it across his chest. Josh groaned and mirrored the action. For a few moments they were lost in each other’s touches, and soft breaths. The world consisted of nothing but warm water and soothing hands, and Tyler could feel his anxiety slip away just as surely as the water swirled down the drain. There was something about this man.. something that didn’t make his heart skip a beat but feel safe.. it was a feeling unlike any other. No high or low could ever compare to the refreshing feeling of safety.

He was floating as Josh turned him to where they could both share the spray. He leaned into Josh as he felt fingertips rub into his scalp and a thumb swipe a bead of water delicately from his eye. He leaned forward to break the distance between them and placed a chaste kiss on Josh’s bottom lip. He felt a hand cup the back of his neck as Josh deepened the kiss slowly. It wasn’t a primal kiss.. more a delicate play of tongues. Nothing compared to the evening before. Josh sighed into Tyler’s mouth and went to press a hand to his cheek when the doorbell rang.  
“Shit,” Josh uttered, blinking with dazed eyes trying to train on anything other than the warmth that was flooding through him. “I’ll go get that,” Josh laughed softly and Tyler laughed. “Thank you.. again,” was all he knew to say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm sooo sorry its taken so long to update, the holidays were a bit stressful. I hope you all made it through them well. For everyone who is still reading, and commenting, thank you! Your words truly mean the world to me. This chapter may seem bland, but I thought it would be important to get a sense of what they both do for a living. I cannot wait to write the next chapter!!! Also, I'm working on a series of different one shots, if you'd like to check those out! If you'd like you can follow me on Twitter @Paper_GirlIV

 

Tyler stepped out of the warmth of the bathroom and into the bedroom where to his surprise he saw a clean pair of Josh’s boxers laid on top of his clothes which were neatly folded on top of the bed. A smile graced his lips as he quickly dressed and padded into the living room. “Hey,” Tyler called out softly as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. Josh had his back turned and was wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweat pants, Tyler watched on silently as beads of water dripped slowly in between his shoulder blades  from his dampened pink curls.

 Josh turned his head slightly with a smile and responded “hey,” before turning back to reach into the cabinet above the stove, retrieving two plates and setting them on the counter. “I’m sorry, I don’t have any fine china,” Josh chuckled as he motioned to the plastic plates and two faded blue cups that were stacked on top of each other beside the box of pizza. Tyler caught his bottom lip between his teeth to stifle a laugh as he strode into the kitchen. “One of the first things that you should know about me is that I don’t care about materialistic things. These are even better than fine china, you can’t break them!” He missed the affectionate glance that Josh shot in his direction as he reached out to grab both of the cups and made his way to the refrigerator.

“What do you want to drink?” he asked casually, opening the door and scanning the few contents inside. “Water would be great, there’s a filtered container of it on the bottom shelf.” “So you’re not a huge fan of soda?” Tyler shot him an inquisitive glance. “Not really,” Josh laughed, “unless it’s Red Bull.”

“Funny,” Tyler snorted, “that’s another thing we have in common.” They made their way into the living room with Tyler carrying the cups and Josh following behind him with the plates and after a moment of silent staring they silently decided to sit beside each other on the couch. Tyler focused on chewing slowly, and intentionally brushed his arm against Josh’s a few times. Something about the physical contact helped ground him, and he hoped Josh wouldn’t ask for elbow room. Seemingly unaware of his actions they continued to eat in silence until Tyler cleared his throat nervously.

 “So, do you like working as a real estate agent?” Josh narrowed his eyes and shrugged, “I’m actually not an actual agent, I’m just an assistant. I do most of the leg work for my partner and he gets most of the commission. But it isn’t too bad, it pays the bills.” “Oh,” Tyler said awkwardly, mentally slapping himself for not even knowing that he was an assistant. _Get it together, Tyler_ he thought to himself.

 Josh picked up on the tension and continued without missing a beat, “I mean it isn’t my dream career or anything but I don’t hate it. My father’s friend was actually able to pull some strings to get me the position in the first place. What about you? Do you like working as a legal assistant?”

 Tyler wiped his mouth with his napkin and leaned back into the couch and crossed his right leg over his left. “I do for the most part. Things can get a little hectic at times, scheduling appointments and answering phone calls all day can be draining. It definitely isn’t my dream job either.”

  Josh leaned to the side of the couch to get a better view of Tyler’s face and nodded in understanding. “So what would your dream job be?” Josh asked with a slight tilt of his head. He watched as a small spark lit in Tyler’s eyes as he immediately answered, “I’ve always wanted to be in a band.” “Really?!” Josh exclaimed excitedly. “Can you play any instruments?” “I can play the ukulele and the piano.. and I’ve been practicing on the bass recently.” He met Josh’s star struck gaze as Josh said, “That’s amazing… I play drums.” At that Tyler beamed and placed a hand on his knee excitedly before shaking it, “no way! That’s awesome!” Tyler’s smile was contagious and Josh found himself placing his hand over Tyler’s as they continued to talk about music and discovered how many of the same bands they were passionate about and inspired by.

 After around an hour or two the sun began setting and Tyler was the first to notice because of the way the pale orange glow reflected against Josh’s skin. “It’s getting late,” Tyler stated as he watched Josh’s expression carefully. He could have sworn he saw a slight frown grace his perfect lips, as Josh hummed. “It is…” “I’ve got to go home to get ready for work tomorrow,” Tyler sighed softly. “Thank you so much for the pizza. I can pay you back.” Josh snorted and Tyler looked at him in curiosity. “I don’t want you to pay me back, baby boy. In fact I’d like to take you out.. on an actual date. Whether you want to get pizza again is up to you,” Josh teased and smirked at the blush creeping across Tyler’s face. “I’d.. I’d love that,” Tyler stammered and leaned in to brush his lips across Josh’s own. It was chaste and sweet and left them both wanting more, but Tyler stopped, pulling back and smiling as he watched Josh’s face flush. _Two can play at this game._


End file.
